I LIKE YOU
by loveyoudm
Summary: Shinpachi is in love with gintoki but gintoki doesn't like him in that way or so he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

"Gin san um can i talk to you for one moment it's really important", i said nervous as hell

"Um ok is something the matter",he replied standing up and looking at me

"I-I-I really l-l-like you", i said looking and blushing really hard i thought i was gonna die

"Sorry shinpachi i like you to but not in that way sorry", he said looking at with a frown

Right i forgot i'm a boy how can i be so stupid to think that he actually likes me god right now will be a good time to take my life i feel like a worthless boy hoping for something that will never happen, i thought sadly as i nodded my head and went to go get some fresh air hoping he didn't see the tears running down my face i ignored all if his calls and continue running until i had a very good distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since that day i have been ignoring gin san i feel really bad for doing this and a coward but it's the only way i can forget about this feelings and everything that happened on that day nobody even asks what's wrong knowing i won't say my problems to them but... why does god have to give me a love test when there is nobody home and in case you're wondering what's going on i was cleaning gin san room and just as i was about leave we both tripped and fell and now he is on top of me staring at me while i probably look tomato that's about to explode

"Umm would you mind getting off of me i need to finish cleaning the house before everyone returns please" i pleaded as i felt the sweat dripping down on my face

"No i want to know why you have been ignoring me i will understand that i crushed your feelings but it's all part of life just keep moving" he replied as he stared at me

"I have been ignoring you because i thought that if i would ignore you my feelings for you would go away" i said looking away not daring to look at his face i really want to die right now

"Fine do whatever you want" he replied while getting up and leaving the house what was he so mad about it's not like he likes so why would he care if i got over these feelings for once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know what's wrong with gin san after that day he has been really cold towards, he doesn't talk at all and the worst thing from everything is that every night he goes out to drink and when he awakes up he smells like women perfume and got a hickey on the side of his neck and I might not look like it but it really hurts me because I still love him and I don't even know why the hell he is doing this like I want to talk to him but I don't know if he is going to be rude towards me or nice but I highly doubt he is going to be nice to me.

'' gin san can I talk to you?''

" what do you want''

'' can you tell me what's wrong with you''

'' nothing is wrong with me its just in your head''

'' NO every since that day you have been acting really cold and you come home drunk plus you got a hickey on your neck and you smell like women perfume''

'' so I can't go have fun because you like me are you really that stupid I have needs to you know I am a guy after all''

'' you don't have to act like a jerk about it'' I said and walked away I don't want to deal with him why the hell does he have to be so mean I thought as I walked towards the bathroom and close the door and started crying really hard and sobbing I started to bite my shirt not wanting nobody to hear them and talk about my problems.

why god! why I don't want to suffer anymore I just want to live happily ever after with someone I love and that someone is not gin san

'' shinpachi we need to talk right now and if you don't open this door I will break it down''

what no way

someone help me.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know what to do. I want to open the door but I'm scared what will happen. Shinpachi you have 5 seconds to open this door 5..4..3.. I got up so fast to open that door that I got dizzy as I open the door gin-san forced himself inside and locked the door. Look shinpachi I'm sorry for what I said I know you got feelings for me and that was really rude of me but you also gotta understand that I don't like nor will I ever like you I'm not gay I'm sorry. I felt sadness and anger sometimes I think that he hurts my feelings on purpose or he just doesn't know Look gin-san you don't have to be sorry I understand because it's my fault that I'm gay and fell for a straight guy, now lease excuse me. 


	5. Chapter 5

Gin pov:

A few weeks have passed by shinpachi has been really depressed for whatever reason I think it's because he still likes me

also he has been rude and he is never home like I wonder where he goes like he always tells me where he is going

why do I sound like an over protective boyfriend like no I don't like him but sometimes the way he acts it makes me feel really bad and just want to grab him and kiss him

wait... what was I just thinking now

.no

he is a guy and I like girls but why was I thinking of kissing him.

I opened the door to shinpachi's room and saw that he was asleep so I closed the door slowly and walked inside

When I got to shinachi I kissed his lips and it felt really good when I went to go kiss him again it looked like he was waking up so I quickly left the room.

Damn his lips are really soft and I felt my face really hot

damn what is wrong with me

Do I like him or is his depression making me do this

like seeing him all sad and it makes feel bad because I know it's because he likes me and he is like that because I rejected him

I don't know what to do or think.


End file.
